This invention relates generally to protective equipment on vehicles; and more particularly it concerns heavy duty protective equipment mounted at the rear of vehicles, such equipment also having storage capability.
There is continual need for more storage space in or on vehicles, especially four-wheeled utility vehicles such as so-called 4.times.4 units having a rear door. If the storage space is outside the vehicle body, it should be well protected, and lockable or normally inaccessible to persons other than the vehicle owner. No prior apparatus is believed known, which meets the requirements, as well as incorporating the unusually advantageous construction, modes of operation and results as are incorporated in the present invention.